


Arc Of An Angel

by Krakenthatpiratebooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Family, Friendship, Impala, Love, Men of Letters Bunker, Other, Siblings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenthatpiratebooty/pseuds/Krakenthatpiratebooty
Summary: I do not own Supernatural.Characters, settings, terms/other within the story belong to writers and creators of Supernatural, CW.What if the devil was good? What would he be capable of?Would he be a god? Where does that leave me? Am I the devil gone good?Am I god? Am I even human anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter one  
> Part one of three.

Chapter one

Part one

The baseboards came alive. Groaning beneath my mother’s feet. Her shadow danced under the door as she passed. Click. The hall light died. Darkness filled my room.

Covers pulled up to my chin, I hated this moment the most. Though the room was still and quiet, I wasn’t alone.

The creature beneath my bed stirred. I exhaled shakily. It slithered, coiled up to strike, waiting for my feet to dangle over the edge. To catch me as I attempted to flee the room.

But the monster in the closet terrified me most. It’s raspy breathing, urgent and longing. Crimson eyes that peer through the crack in the door. Arms so long they brush the floor, allowing its mangled fingers to creep, searching, under the door.

A shiver ran down my spine as the images came to life. Fear came to snuggle up beside me.

I fought against the blankets, tearing them from my body. I fell to the floor. The sheets desperately clung to my ankles. My hands scrambled against the carpet as I tried to free myself.

Finally my hand gripped the doorknob. I flung it open and darted down the hall. The warm glow coming from my mother’s room greeted me.

She didn't look at me when I entered, her eyes hovered over the pages of a book. She took off her glasses. Placed them neatly on the nightstand. Then patted the empty space beside her.

I cuddled into her side, breathing in the smell of lavender soap clinging onto her clothes. She ran her fingers loosely through my hair.

“Baby, there’s no such thing as monsters,” she said.

 

That was the first time my mother lied to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter one  
> Part two of three.

Chapter one  
Part 2

I shrugged off my backpack and dropped it to the floor. Notebooks and pencils spilled out. The smell of garlic wafted into the entryway. I followed the smell to the kitchen.

My mother stood at the stove, humming, her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail. Preoccupied with rhythmically stirring the contents of a big pot on the stove, she didn’t turn to acknowledge me.

“Mom…” I said. “Tell me about my dad.”

The spoon she was using clattered against the side of the pot. She turned to face me, her expression blank.

“We’ve talked about this,” she said as she leaned against the counter.

“I want to know about him. Who is he? What was he like? What’s his name?” I walked to the island. “Does he know about me?”

She returned her attention to the pot on the stove. I couldn’t see her face, but I could imagine the expression she wore. A part of me hoped she wouldn’t turn back around.

I took a seat and looked to the window. The leaves and flowers taunted me, rocking back and forth. Why did you have to ask? Why couldn’t you just let it go?

“He was always so distracted. Never said much...” my mother began. “He came and went for years.” She sighed. “Mainly he was just passing through.”

This was the most she had ever told me about him, and yet I felt like I knew less. She picked up the wooden spoon and began stirring again. Is that all I would ever know? He was just a visitor. A stranger.

I looked back to the window. The flowers lingered. Still and watching.

“Mom, did he know about me?”

“He died before I could tell him.”

That was the second time my mother lied to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter one  
> Part three of three.
> 
> Chapter two will be uploaded next week.  
> All three parts will be uploaded same day.

Chapter one  
Part 3

I had given up on yelling. Nobody was coming. Arms wrapped tightly around my body, I curled up in a corner furthest from the bars.

Every few minutes someone came and peered in. Never the same face. Only one thing remained consistent: the eyes. They all had black eyes.

My mother had also stopped screaming. I hoped her throat had gone sore, and she had retired to a corner of her own.

I scooted further into the wall, bumping against the hard stone. A man’s voice spoke within the darkness.

“Moose… where’s squirrel?” he asked.

I leaned forward.

“Ah squirrel,” he said. “I’ve missed your voice.”

Hoping to find answers in the man’s conversation, I crawled from my corner.

“Come on, no need for such language… I have something you may want.” He stepped into the light, a wicked grin on his face. I took in the strangers presence. His tailored suit struck me as odd, in a place like this.

The man spoke into his phone, breaking our eye contact. “Have I ever lied to you? Directly lied … let me motivate you boys.”

He snapped his fingers. My mother’s screams echoed all around.

“Mom!” I jumped up, colliding against the bars. “Mom!”

“Well, squirrel, you know where I’ll be.” He hung up the phone and slid it into his jacket. “Don’t worry, darling,” he said to me. “Rescuers are on the way.”

The stranger’s attention darted to a dark-eyed man who approached us, dragging my mother behind him. Her face, stained with dry tears. What did those bastards do to her?

“Mom?”

She turned her head and forced a smile. “Baby,” she said. “We’re going to be fine.”

That was the last time my mother lied to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.  
> Characters, settings, terms/other within the story belong to writers and creators of Supernatural, CW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter two  
> Part one of three.

Chapter two  
Part one

My teeth clamped down on the cold wet cloth. Musty smell. A rancid taste. Who knows how long the rag had laid down here. Alone. Collecting dust and decay. My wrists were tied to the chair. I leaned forward, easing the tension.

My mother sat across the table. Head tilted down. Bruises splattered her face. My stomach turned as I imagined her curled up, taking blow after blow. Weak.

“We haven’t been properly introduced.” A man in a suit entered. A group of black-eyed monsters followed. “I’m Crowley, King of Hell.”

Crowley took a seat. Eyes on me. My skin crawled. What a creep.

Suddenly the King of hell clapped his hands together. “We have company, put on your best smile,” he said.

The main door swung open. Two men walked in.

“Hello, boys,” Crowley said.

“Why are we here?” The first man to speak wore a harsh scowl and was shorter than the other.

“Sam, Dean… why don’t you have a seat.”

My mom perked up. Looked to the pair. She was afraid.

“We aren’t here for your games, Crowley, let them go.” The shorter man stepped forward.

“Dean, always in a rush. Have a seat. Let’s chat.”

Dean grunted and took a seat. The other man, I assumed was Sam, followed.

“That wasn’t hard,” Crowley said. “Comfy?”

“Start talking,” Dean said.

“Dean, I’m hurt. We used to be so close.” Crowley laughed and held his hands up. “Okay, okay. Moose, Squirrel… you remember Adam?”

Sam and Dean were silent.

“For those new here, Adam was their brother and they got him killed.” Crowley’s eyes met mine. “Well not technically, but they did get him thrown into a cage with the devil himself.”

These people are nuts.

“What do they have to do with any of this?” Sam asked.

“I’m giving you another chance.” the King of hell stood at my side and placed a hand under my chin. “Darling… Meet Sam and Dean Winchester, your big brothers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter two  
> Part two of three.

Chapter two  
Part two

“Oh come on!” The metal chair scraped against the floor. “I’m not doing this,” Dean said.

“Dean.” Sam stood, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

“No, Sam, how many times are we gonna get caught up in Crowley’s bullshit?”

“Oh, Dean, is it so hard to imagine that Daddy had other women?” Crowley moved to the other side of Dean. “Mommy wasn’t his only whore”.

“Strike one, douchebag,” Dean said as he slammed the King of hell against the table.

“So much rage pent up, gets me all hot and bothered,” Crowley said.

“Let’s go, Sam,” Dean released Crowley.

“Not so fast, boys.” Crowley snapped his fingers.

I cried out as pain seared my chest. My hands clenched into fists.

“Surely you aren’t going to just leave them here with me,” Crowley said.

My head was yanked backwards. I met the black eyes of a demon. He curled his hand into my hair.

The first blow was unexpected. My face stung on impact. Eyes watering, I inhaled through the gag just as the second blow came. The black-eyed man hovered over me.

I looked to my mother, who was fighting against her restraints. I wanted nothing more than her warm embrace.

“That’s enough,” Dean growled.

Crowley approached me. He gently untied the gag. I gasped in a free breath of stale air.

“Take a seat,” Crowley said.

Sam and Dean sat. Sam had his palms flat on the table, ready to come to aid. Dean, looked at me. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

“Now why don’t we discuss this like adults.” Crowley snapped his fingers.

The demon released my hair, my head fell forward. Warm blood trickled down my chin and onto my lap.

“I want to go home,” I muttered as I raised my head. Eyes locked on my mother.

Crowley grinned. “Darling, you are home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!  
> Chapter Two  
> Part three of three
> 
> Chapter Three will uploaded next week  
> All three parts will be uploaded same day

Chapter two  
Part three

Silence snaked along the walls, waiting to strike the first to speak. My mother had her eyes firmly planted to the floor.

Dean’s jaw was tight as he stared forward, still and cold. Sam showed sympathy as he looked my way.

“Tell me…” I said. “Mom, tell me about my father.”

She lifted her head. Sunken eyes. Dried blood caked her face. Mouth gagged so she couldn’t talk.

I turned to Crowley. “Take that off her. Dammit, let her speak!”

“There’s that Winchester fire,” Crowley said. “Remove it.”

“His name was John Winchester.” she glanced at the brothers, her words shaky. Unsure. “I met him in a bar. I was a waitress at the time. Young. He would visit when he was in town. Three years, he came and went.”

“Did he know about me?” I asked.

“When I found out about you, I knew it wouldn’t work out. I quit my job and moved. I had to keep you safe.” Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

“Safe from him?” There was a lump in my throat. I needed the answer. “Safe from what?”

“Well this has been so touching, in all the right places,” Crowley said.

“What are you planning?” Sam asked.

“Oh. Moose, this is a family reunion … I’m reuniting you.” The King of hell walked to my mother’s side. Placed a hand on her shoulder. “Well most of you.”

Time slowed down. I felt like I was drowning. Sounds were distorted. Movements delayed. My mother’s head fell to the side. Crowley’s hands around her neck.

I watched as her body fell limp and slumped against the table. Sam ran to her side. Checked for a pulse.

Someone was screaming. It took a moment to realize it was me.

“Mom… No… No!”

“Crowley, you son a bitch,” Dean growled.

“Now, Squirrel, I did this for you. You need her; it’s your salvation.”

“Mom, please… No!” My wrists were raw and bleeding from my struggle against the bonds.

“Sammy, get her out of here!” Dean shouted.

Sam was at my side, using a small pocket knife to cut the ropes. He bent to lift me but I pushed back. Fighting to get past him. He managed to get me over his shoulder.

“Let me see her!” I said.

We were almost to a set of large double doors when Sam stopped. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Let me help.” A new face swam through my tears into my field of vision. His expression was all but blank except for the innocence in his eyes.

“No… Please…” I said. His fingers touched my forehead. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Three  
> Part one of three.

Chapter Three  
Part one

My mother’s head fell to the side. Crowley’s hands around her neck. For weeks it’s played in my head like a movie. Remote stuck on replay. I had watched my mother die.

I sat up. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. Glanced to the open door. Sam greeted me with a smile. I yawned and slung my legs over the side of the bed.

“Morning,” he said as he entered the room. He dropped a brown paper bag on the bed. The bottom soaked with grease. “I thought you might be hungry.”

I peered in the bag.  _Gross._ “You call this food.”

“You have to eat something,” Sam said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’ve barely eaten in weeks. You need to—” he started.

“You know what I need, Sam, is out of this damn bunker.” I threw my arms up. “You have me locked up like a criminal.” I paced in front of him. “Any sign of disobedience, and you have that damn angel pop in here and knock me out.”

I felt someone beside me. I turned coming face to face with Castiel.

“I dare you to touch me,” I hissed.

Castiel took a step back and looked to Sam.

“It’s okay, come on, Cas.” Sam forced a smile and patted my shoulder.

The angel was hesitant. He looked pained. I’ve become very familiar with his face. Chiseled features. Blue eyes. I imagine them being the color of heaven. He’s an angel after all.

I sighed and sat on the floor. Wrapped my arms around my legs and tucked my head between my knees. I let the tears come.

My mother is gone. Monsters are real. Angels are real. I don’t know where I fit in.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Dean stood in the doorway. He gave me a sheepish look and walked backwards out of view.

“Sam,” Dean whispered from behind the door. “Sam…”

“What, Dean?”

“Dude, she’s crying.”

“Have you thought about talking to her, comforting her?”

“Do I look like Dr.Phil?” Dean asked.

“I can hear both of you,” I said.

They both peered around the door. Caught off guard.

“I’m fine, okay.” I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Dean looked to Sam, cleared his throat, and asked, “You want a beer?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Three  
> Part two of three.

Chapter Three  
Part two

 

I swung the blade. Red liquid and chunks went flying in every direction.

“Not bad,” Sam said, “That time was better.”

“Better? Yeah if you want her to take out anybody or anything that’s near her,” Dean said. He bent down, picked up a chunk of the watermelon I had just demolished, and looked directly at me. “She’s not ready.”

“Dean, she’s doing fine,” Sam said. I handed Sam the blade. “She just needs practice, that’s all,” he added.

“I can’t practice with that ass around,” I said, glaring at Dean.

“Get used to it, sister,” Dean grinned.

I ignored him and headed toward the bunker. Watermelon juice coated my arms. In the kitchen, I washed my hands.

“You’re bleeding?” Castiel said.

I jumped and slammed my elbow on the counter. “Dammit!” I turned around. “Cas, you can’t just show up like that.” I rubbed my aching elbow.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No it’s … I’m fine.” I tensed as he approached.

He placed his hand on my arm. Warmth radiated into my body.

“Thanks,” I said.

“What is on your hands?” he asked.

“Uh, watermelon juice … I was practicing … hunting,” I said.

“Did you kill them?” he asked. I stared back at him.  _He can’t be serious_.

A smile spread across his face. I laughed.

The kitchen door opened. “What are you two doing?” Dean asked.

“I was just leaving,” Cas said before he disappeared.

I squinted my eyes at Dean. He walked past me, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

“There’s a vamp nest, few miles from here.” he placed a beer in my hand. “Don’t get hurt,” he said, taking a large swig.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Three  
> Part three of three.
> 
> Chapter four will be uploaded later this week  
> All three parts will be uploaded same day

Chapter three  
Part three

 

Baby came to a stop.  Sam and Dean went to the trunk. I followed, relieved to stretch my legs.

“Sammy, you’re gonna stay with her. Don’t let her out of your sight,” Dean said shoving weapons into a duffle bag.

“Dean, relax. We’ve gone over this a thousand times,” Sam said. “She can handle it.”

Dean made a guttural noise and slammed the trunk shut. “Let’s go.”

As we approached the farm house, Dean held his arm out. We stopped. The windows were boarded up. Grass overgrown. It was quiet.

Dean pushed the creaky door open. “Rise and shine boys.”

 They came out of nowhere. As Sam and Dean jumped into action, I froze.

“I don’t mean to sound cliché but you look good enough to eat,” said a voice behind me, accompanied by a menacing cackle. The vampire smiled and wrapped his hands around my throat. “This is gonna hurt,” he said.

His fangs extended.  _Fight, you idiot._  The vamp tightened his grip and moved in. I pulled my knee up hitting him in the gut. I fell back against the wall.

“D-ean!” I shouted. Dean had three monsters focused on him, and I had distracted him. One of them knocked his weapon from his hand.

“You stupid bitch,” said the vampire at my side. I felt his hot breath. His teeth scraped my neck, just as a stake plunged through his back.

Dean pulled the stake out. He was pissed.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” I said.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he shouted.  “You almost got me killed, not to mention you were about to be lunch.”

“I hesitated. I’m sorry,” I said.

“You weren’t ready for this,” he said. “You aren’t a hunter.”

) I stood and stormed outside. Tears poured from my eyes. I wasn’t upset, I was angry. I huffed and turned back toward the house. Sam and Dean were face to face.

“What is your problem, Dean?” Sam shouted.

“Sam, hop off.”

“Seriously, what did she ever do to you?” Sam asked.

“Nothing.”

“Then why are treating her like this?”

Silence.

“Dean…” Sam said.

Dean sighed. “Sammy, how many people have we lost? How many people have we called family, and how many of those have we buried? I won’t do it again, I can’t.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts.  
> Chapter four  
> Part one of three

Chapter four  
Part one

A week passed. Dean kept his distance. Sam filled the void. We spent most of our time flipping through lore books. I learned about known monsters. How to fight them. How to kill them.

Wanting to test my knowledge, I climbed out of bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor. I found a faded pair of jeans and a tank top that may or may not be clean.

The boys were preparing for another hunt. I needed to convince them to let me join. Sam would be the easiest, but I had to find him before Dean found me.

I made my way to the kitchen. Dean was at the table drinking coffee. He looked up as the door opened and placed his mug on the table. 

With a deep breath, I took a seat across from him. “When do we leave?” 

“You aren’t coming,” he said.

“Oh come on!”

Sam sat beside me. His hair all over the place. “Morning,” he said.

Dean and I said nothing, our eyes locked on each other.

“You told her she couldn’t go, didn’t you?” Sam asked.

Dean rubbed his temple. “She isn’t ready.”

“I’m not asking to hunt. I’ll stay in the motel,” I said. “You won’t even know I’m there.” 

“I doubt that.” Dean stood and dropped his mug into the sink. “You aren’t going.”

I walked towards the door and shouted, “Shotgun!” 

“Dammit, Sam, she isn’t coming!” 

I was almost to the impala when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and lifted me off the ground. Sam chuckled as I wriggled in his grasp.

“Put me down,” I grunted.

“You got it,” he said. He dropped me. I scrambled to stand.

“Not fair!” I said.

We both reached the Impala at the same time. Sam pushed against the door. I attempted to shimmy my way inside. Sam leaned further into the door and squished me.

“Move,” I said, barely audible.

Sam stepped away, and I fell against the car.

“I’m going,” I said. “I’m not gonna sit in the bunker while Castiel stares at me for hours.”

Dean smiled. “Fine, but you’re going in the back.”

Sam opened the passenger door. “I think you earned this.”

I hopped in and looked at Dean.

“You’re kidding me,” he said, looking at Sam through the rearview mirror. He started the vehicle, and glared at me. “Don’t touch my radio.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter four  
> Part two of three.

Chapter four  
Part two

“You’re kidding.” Dean said.

“Dead serious, it’s much cooler,” I replied.

“You think a 63’ Porsche is better than baby?” He stood and went to the fridge. “You’re walking back to the bunker.” Dean sat two beers on the table.

“What was John like?” I asked.

Dean cleared his throat. “John was focused. Protective…” He sat and sighed. “Strict and hard on Sammy and me. He was more of a hunter than a father. I respected the hell out of him but it wasn’t easy. It was just Sam and me.” He took a long drink. “John would’ve love you.”

I looked at Dean and realized that was probably all I would ever know about John. But it was enough.

The door to the motel room opened and Sam barreled in, grocery bags in hand.

“Did you rem-” Dean started.

“Dude, I got the pie, calm down.” Sam slid the pie across the table. “I thought we could use something a little stronger.” He held up a bottle of whiskey.

The next hour consisted of laughter, bickering, and an ungodly amount of alcohol.

“Vampires?” Sam asked.

“Cut off the head,” I responded.

“Ghosts?”

“Salt rounds. Iron … uh…” I snapped my fingers. “Burn the remains.”

Dean tipped his glass at me and finished off his drink.

At a sudden thud behind me, I turned to see Castiel. The brooding angel stared at the three of us.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” he responded blankly.

The presence of the angel made the alcohol even more apparent. The room began to spin.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

Needing fresh air, I stumbled toward the door. The glow of a nearby streetlamp lit the parking lot. I sat on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Castiel crouch beside me, eyes forward.

“Yeah … I just needed a moment.”

“You should sleep,” he said.

“Cas, what’s it like being an angel?” I asked. The dim light cast shadows across his face. Gorgeous. “Do you miss being human?”

“Sometimes, humans feel so deeply. They are flawed but capable of so much.” he looked out into the night. “I miss feeling so deeply.” 

My face was close to his now. I reached out and touched his cheek. He didn’t pull away. I leaned forward until our lips met. He was hesitant and unsure.

Then it hit me. What are you doing? 

I stood and mumbled, “I … need to get some sleep.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts  
> Chapter four  
> Part three of three
> 
> Chapter five will be uploaded next week  
> All three parts will be uploaded the same day

Chapter four  
Part three

My head pounded. I sat up and pulled the covers off my body. Castiel sat at the table, eyes on me. It was just the two of us. I threw the blanket back over my head. _What am I going to say?_

“Cas, I think we should talk,” I said through the fabric.

Silence.

I peered out. He was gone. Angels.

I staggered to the bathroom. Hair plastered to one side of my face. Eyes sunken. I splashed water on my face. Why had I kissed him? I was just getting comfortable, and here I am making out with the angel.

The door to the motel room opened.

“Hello,” Sam called out. I opened the bathroom door. Him and Dean both looked panicked. I walked past them, and plopped face down onto the stiff mattress.

“Rough night?” Dean asked.

“Shut up,” I mumbled. Sam sat beside me.

He handed me a bottle of water, medicine, and muffin. “This might help.”

I chugged as much water as I could get down. “Thanks,” I said, and picked at the muffin. “Are we heading back to the bunker today?”

“We found another job on the way back. Thought you could tag along.” Dean shoved his things into a worn out bag. He looked around. “Where’s Cas?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Why would I know where Castiel is?” I laughed” It’s not like we spend time together and … talk.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long to get everything packed and on the road. Newspapers covered the vehicle I was nose deep into a local piece about missing people.

“Check this one out.” Sam launched more papers into the backseat and they spilled onto the floor. I wasn’t finding anything out the ordinary. Discouraged, I crumbled the one I’d been going through into a ball and launched it back up front.

“There is nothing in these,” I said. I stretched my legs out, propping my feet on the back of the front seat. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Seriously?” Dean looked over his shoulder at me and then to my feet. I closed my eyes. “Okay, princess, sure, make yourself at home,” he added. I smiled. Suddenly I felt a hard smack on the side of my legs and my feet slid off the back of the seat.

I could see Dean smiling in the rear view.

I let my mind drift. Everything that had happened rushed into my thoughts. I yawned and leaned back. I peered up at Dean and placed my feet back on the seat back behind his head. Eyes closed, I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter five  
> Part one of three.

Chapter five

Part one

Dean slung a bag my direction. I unzipped it and peered inside. Salt. Holy water. Angel blade. I pulled a folded slip of paper from my pocket. I read over the exorcism.

Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “You can do this.”

We walked in silence toward the warehouse. The windows were busted out. It reeked of decay and rotten eggs.

Dean reached the door and held his hand up. He knelt and slid his finger along the ground. Sulfur.

“We’ll be right beside you,” Sam said. I followed behind.

Inside the warehouse, debris littered the floor making it impossible to be quiet. We stopped at each open doorway; the place was empty so far.

Suddenly a door further down the hall slammed shut.  I expected Sam and Dean to take off toward the sound, but they were cautious. Demons are a different ball game.

I slid the bag off my shoulder, put the holy water in my back pocket, and took the blade in my hand.  The brothers were focused ahead. They passed another open door. I quickened my pace to keep up.

Out of nowhere, a hand covered my mouth. Someone, or something, pulled me into the open room and the door slammed shut.

“The youngest Winchester, it’s a pleasure,” the demon hissed. It reached into my pocket and retrieved the bottle of holy water.  “Tsk tsk,” it said, pouring the contents on the ground.

I tightened my grip around the angel blade. The demon smiled.

“Well, come on,” it said.

I lunged forward, but he stepped to the side.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to try harder.”

“Sam! Dean!” I shouted.

“Oh, she can’t do. Poor thing needs her big brothers.”

The demon struck me. My weapon fell to the ground.  _Okay, I can’t fist fight a demon._

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…” I started. Sam and Dean pounding on the door distracted me.

“Don’t be a tease,” the demon said. It struck me again. I fell to the ground.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus,” I began again, “spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…” As I continued, the demon shook against my words.

“They’re coming for you,” the demon grunted, “They’re…coming.”

“Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!” I shouted. The demon jolted forward. Black smoke poured from its mouth, swirled around the room, then shot upward. The  door burst open.

Sam and Dean both rushed in. Dean knelt down and pulled me into a hug. Tears streamed down my face.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You did good.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter five  
> Part two of three

Chapter five

Part two

 

We had been ambushed. Sam helped me out of the warehouse, attempting to shield me from the dead bodies. They’re people now. Empty meatsuits.

“I need a moment,” I said, and leaned against the building. Sam and Dean talked amongst themselves, occasionally glancing my way.

I had killed a monster, but I wasn’t victorious. I’m not a hunter.  _They’re coming for you._  Who is coming and why? Demons lie. I shook his words from my mind.

I pushed off the wall and headed toward the brothers. I rubbed at my ear. A ringing noise radiated all around. It got louder. I couldn’t focus.

My knees hit the ground. My hands pressed against my ears. I called out to Sam and Dean.

Sam knelt beside me. Dean pulled at my hands over my ears.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“It hurts!”

“What hurts?” Sam asked.

They didn’t hear it.

“Make it stop, please!” I rocked back and forth. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand. I put my weight against him.

The pain intensified. The noise bounced all around. I couldn’t silence it.

Sam placed me in the back seat of the Impala. I curled into a ball, my head between my knees. The car peeled out of the parking lot.

Dean looked over his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said.

The drive was excruciating. My face stained with dry tears, arms over my head. I was exhausted.  Sam carried me into the bunker.

Castiel greeted us.

“Please make it stop…” I whimpered.

“What happened?” Castiel asked.

“She’s been like this for hours,” Sam said. “It’s a ringing sound.”

“You are unaffected?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Sam said.

The noise stopped. I uncovered my ears.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Something is wrong,” Castiel said, and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter five  
> Part three of three
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded next week  
> All three parts will be uploaded same day

Chapter five

Part three

 

A week passed. The ringing didn’t return. Sam and Dean were on alert. I didn’t understand. Castiel still hasn’t returned.

I sighed and pushed open the door. Books scattered the table in front of Sam. Dean was sleeping in a nearby chair. I approached Sam.

“What are you reading?” I asked.

He quickly shut the book.

“Nothing.” Sam cleared his throat and slowly shut another book.

“Uh huh.” I pulled a chair out; it scraped against the floor.

Dean jumped. “So much for peace and quiet.”

I rolled my eyes. “So does anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“We’re trying to figure it out,” Sam said. “You didn’t hear anything else, other than the ringing.”

“Like what?” I asked.

Sam looked to Dean before he spoke. “Words, anything?”

“You know what it was, don’t you?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam said. “You don’t need to worry,.”

“Don’t worry? That demon said someone was coming for me, and now you two are paranoid and-”

“What demon?” Dean asked.

“The one from the warehouse…” I said.

Dean stood and approached the table. “You’re just now saying something!”

I stood. “You don’t tell me anything! I thought he was lying, trying to trick me into stopping the exorcism!”

Castiel entered the room. His face blank. _Oh he can use doors._

“The angels know nothing,” Cas said.

“Angels?” I asked.

“So the god squad knows nothing,” Dean said. “Freaking perfect.”

“What do we do?” Sam asked.

Castiel looked at me. My cheeks burned.

“Will you excuse us?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at me and nodded toward the door.

“Sure, I’ll leave…has absolutely nothing to do with me!” I let the door slam and walked toward my bedroom.  That’s when it started. The piercing sound. I fell against the wall. Hands against my ears.

I fell to my knees. “Sam! Dean!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts.  
> Chapter six  
> Part one of three

Chapter six

Part one

 

“What is that?” I lifted my head. “What are you doing?” Someone touched my arm. I tugged at the restraints. “Please don’t.”

“You need to calm down.”

“Let me go, please,” I said. A light above illuminated the room.

“You need to calm down.” The stranger stepped forward. A mask disguised his features. “Don’t struggle.” He gripped my arm, and brought his other hand up revealing a large syringe. The liquid inside, a luminous blue.

“What is that?”

He tightened his grip. “Hold still.”

The needle pierced.

“Stop!” The blue liquid plunged into my vein.  My skin glowed as it traveled through. I was overwhelmed with pain. Light filled the room, the blinding glare bursting against the walls.

When the light finally dissipated, I was alone. My body no longer glowed and the pain was gone.

“Sam, please. Dean…” I faded from consciousness.

I had fallen asleep. A sharp pain snapped me awake.

“What are you doing?” I tensed as the pain became more intense.

Over and over.

I forced myself to think of something else. What were Sam and Dean doing? Were they worried? Was Castiel trying to find me?

I waited for the man to return. Suddenly I heard voices outside of the room.

“How is she doing?” a woman asked.

“I fear we’re killing her.”

“Is she showing any changes?”

“No.”

“Inject all of it.”

Two new faces entered the room. I thrashed against the bonds. “Get the hell away from me!”

The man entered behind, a briefcase in hand. He handed it over. “Use all of it.”

My screams filled the room; I writhed in pain. I couldn’t hold on much longer.

Blackness.

I woke to voices in the room. I kept my eyes shut.

“It didn’t work.”

“I doubt she will survive the night.”

“What should we do with her?”

“Take her back to the Winchesters. Make sure Castiel does not sense you.”

I didn’t move as they untied my arms and legs. My body was cradled in the arms of a stranger. I felt a hand touch my forehead. I know where I am. I tried to open my eyes but darkness took me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Six  
> Part Two of Three

Chapter Six

Part Two

 

“Sam!” Dean called out from right beside me.

I couldn’t respond. Couldn’t move or open my eyes. Am I okay? Am I home? I heard someone approach

“Dean, what’s goin—” Sam said. “What happened?”

“She was just laying here,” Dean responded.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. My other hand was being held.

“Come on, wake up,” Dean said.

My body jolted forward at his words. The room spun. A tingling sensation cascaded over me. I felt like I was on fire.

“What’s happening?” Hot tears welled in my eyes. I pulled at my shoulder blades. “Make it stop!”

Then it did and the room was quiet.

Dean pulled me into his arms. “I’ve got you.”

I sat up and looked at them. “Dean, I was so scared.”

They didn’t respond.

“Whats wrong? It’s me guys…” I said.

 Dean stared at me. “Sam, call Castiel now.”

 “You need to take it easy,” Sam said as I stood. I pushed past him toward the bathroom, and shut and locked the door.

“Dammit, lets us in,” Dean said.

I walked to the mirror. _What did they see?_ Then I saw it.

“What the hell?” My right eye was an electric blue. I pull at my eyelid. The syringe… It was the color of the liquid in the syringe!

Cautiously, I raised my hand and covered my left eye. The sight startled me. Wings sprouted from behind, six feet long on each side. Smooth white feathers ruffled against each other as they released. They folded up on themselves, cramped in the small bathroom, spilling over into the bathtub and brushing against the ceiling.

I dropped my hand, overwhelmed, and the wings disappeared. Castiel’s reflection in the mirror startled me.

He tilted my head up to get a better look. His expression was new. Amazed. Fascinated.  Castiel started to speak just as the bathroom door burst open.

“Let us help— Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean said.

 “Dean,” the angel said. “We need to talk.”

I grabbed Castiel’s sleeve. “What did they do to me? What am I?”

Sam led me from the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

I sat back on the bed. “Sam, what am I?”

He held my gaze and whispered, “I don’t know.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Six  
> Part Three of Three
> 
> Update: Next chapter will be uploaded next week, 8/21-8/27 due to being on vacation.  
> Sorry!  
> All three parts will be added same day.  
> 

Chapter Six

Part Three

 

“Wait, so they were injecting me with grace?” I paced. “Angelic grace. So I’m an angel, but not fully because I’m human.” I took a breath. “They did this because I’m a vessel? Or could have been a vessel… This is insane!”

Dean rubbed at his temples.

“I don’t know why they did this. It was a small, elite group of angels,” Cas said. “Heaven knows very little.”

I sat down and sprawled across the table.

“So that’s all we have?” Dean asked.

“I will keeping searching for answers,” Cas responded.

My hair covering my left eye, I looked up and saw another angel. Startled, I fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a thump, my legs still draped over the cushion. Brow furrowed at my lack of grace, Sam looked down from his seat and extended his hand.

 “Cas…” I mumbled. The angel approached. My cheeks tingled. “You looked different,” I said, “I mean…it wasn’t you.”

“You saw my angel form?” he asked.

There were no words. I had never seen anything so stunningly pure in my life. Castiel was breathtaking.  Puzzled at my reaction, he stepped closer.

“You were surrounded with light, your eyes and wings.” I wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the purity. My cheeks burned at such thoughts. “It was… You’re beautiful.”

“Alright, I’m uncomfortable.” Dean pushed his way between Cas and me. “Get your feathery ass up to heaven, Cas, and figure something out.

We spent the next three hours going through every piece of writing the Men of Letters had on angels.

Dean was on his fifth beer and clearly agitated. “We aren’t going to find anything in these. We need to find a way to get it out.”

“Cas tried that with me,” Sam said. “I almost died.”

Dean didn’t respond. He stood and grabbed another beer from the cooler, I held my hands out and he chucked it my way.

“Why would they do this?” I asked.

Dean slid into the chair and shrugged his shoulders.

**_Don_ ** **_’t be afraid_ **

“I’m not afraid.”

“What?” Dean asked.

I sat up slowly and turned to look at him. “Did you say something?”

When he shook his head in response, chills ran down my spine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Seven  
> Part one of three.

Chapter Seven

Part One

 

I extended my hand. “Dean, now!” He threw the angel blade. I plunged it into the demon.

“Another on your left!” Dean shouted.

“Behind you,” I responded. Our blades found their targets. Three empty meat suits fell to the floor.

Dean slung his arm around my shoulder. “Look at us, Bonnie and Clyde.”

I shrugged him off. “You know you aren’t funny, right?”

He turned toward the door. “Let’s go find Sam.”

A man in a tailored suit stood in the doorway.

“That was impressive,” the stranger said.

“You just missed the party,” Dean said, “and you’re overdressed.”

I grabbed Dean’s sleeve. “He’s an angel.”

“You have something that belongs to us. We are here to take her back.”

Dean shook his head. “No can do, compadre.”

“Imagine our surprise to hear you were alive.” The angel looked my way. “Alive and angelic. I have to be honest, I’m surprised it worked.”

My body tingled; a low rumble filled the room.  _Shit._

“So much grace coursing through, and you have no idea how to control it.”

_You can do this. Take a breath, and calm down._

Dean stepped forward. The floor groaned beneath my feet. Lights flickered. Heat filled my body.

The angel raised a hand, throwing Dean across the room. “We are on the same side, let me help you, teach you.”

“Screw you!”

“You will destroy everyone you love; you’re a weapon, nothing more. In the wrong hands, you’re deadly.” He reached a hand out, “The Winchesters aren’t your family. We can give you what you really want.” he smiled. “I can give you your mother back.”

“He’s lying,” Dean said. The angel lifted his hand.

Light burst from my chest. “Don’t touch him!”

“My name is Rhamiel. When you’re ready, just pray.”

 _Whoosh._ He was gone.

I knelt and helped Dean up. “You took quite the beating, Clyde.”

Dean laughed. “Let’s get you out of here, kid.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Seven  
> Part two of three.

Chapter Seven

Part Two

 

“Hello?” I called out.

**_Come forth child._ **

“Where are you?”

It was dark. Something moved in the shadows.

“Hello…?”

The form grew in size. It moved closer. A light burned from behind.  _God?_

**_Do not be afraid._ **

“Who are you?” I took a step. “I’ve heard your voice before.”

**_You must save me._ **

The light grew brighter. The shadowed figure transformed into a man, features hidden.

“How?”

**_Free me._ **

**“** I don’t know how.”

**Open your eyes.**

Flames burst from the ground and engulfed the stranger. I shielded my eyes.

I woke up.   _Where am I?_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Seven  
> Part three of three
> 
> Chapter Eight will be uploaded next week, all three parts will be uploaded same day

Chapter Seven

Part Three

 

Something isn’t right. The doors opened to a large courtyard. Sorrow slithered along the ground, wrapping itself around dead trees and decaying bushes. A cage stood in the center. Something was inside, hidden in shadow.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart, let me look at you.” This was not God who spoke.

“Who are you?” I whispered.

A hand crept forth and gripped the bars. “I have many names.”

“Are you God?”

“You can answer that question,” he said.

I covered my left eye. Light burst all around. I could see him. Chiseled features. Eyes that could make the earth quake. Wings so magnificent in size they spilled out through the bars.

“You’re an angel.”

His skin formed large burns. Eyes faded. Wings caught fire, feathers singed. He was darkness. Evil in the purest of forms.

I dropped my hand from my eye. His mouth curled into a smile.

“You’re not god,” I said. _Turn around. Run._ _“_ What are you?” _Idiot._

“I’m the Devil,” he said, “but you knew that. You knew before you came. What does that say about you?”

“I’m not afraid.” _Lies, you’re terrified._

He leaned against the bars. “Of course not … you’re a Winchester.”

 _A Winchester_. Not just Sam and Dean’s little sister. I am a Winchester.

“Why me?”

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna let me out.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You find something wildly intriguing about me.” He grinned. “You’ll let me out for the simple reason that these bars are keeping us apart.”

I shook my head.

“It’s scary isn’t it, the power radiating through you.” He stepped back into the shadows. “I can help you.”

“I don’t need help”.

His form lumbered to the farthest corner. “Your brothers want to fix you. Castiel is afraid of you. Let me help.”

_Castiel?_

“How?” I asked.

“I can show you … but you’re gonna have to let me out.”

I looked at the cage and realized I knew how to open it. It was impossible, but I could feel it within. I could unleash the Devil.

Light flowed through my body. I willed all the energy forward. The ground shook.

_Crack!_

Silence filled the courtyard The cage lay in ruin.  _Where is he?_

“This feels nice…” His hand slid around my neck. “Thanks, doll.”

Then he was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Eight  
> Part one of three

Chapter Eight

Part One

 

_Was he thinking about me?_   _Seriously, he’s the devil._

I filled the cup with water.  _I need to tell my brothers but what am I going to say?_ _Lucifer_ _is free, oops._

“Morning.”

The glass dropped to the floor and shattered. I turned to see Sam.

He knelt down to help me pick up the glass shards. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Sam, I let Lucifer out.”

“What?”

I looked at the broken glass in my hand. “I may have accidentally let Lucifer out of the cage.”

He stood. “What are you talking about?”

When I explained what had happened it was apparent Sam wasn’t mad. That made it worse.

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” he said.

“Sam, I’m sorry.”

He placed his hand on mine. “This is what we do. We’re going to fix it.”

“Fix what?” Dean took a seat at the table. “What are you nerds talking about?”

“Dean … don’t freak out,” Sam started.

_Shit._ _Here we go again._

_#_

“How do you accidentally let the devil out?” Dean shouted.

I shrugged. “I don’t know… I just-”

“What did he offer you? Did he threaten you?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.” I looked to the floor, “It wasn’t like that.”

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Lucifer manipulates, it’s what he does.”

I fiddled with my hands. There were no tricks. No lies. I had willingly helped him.

Dean sighed. “We’ll just put the son of a bitch back.”

“I may have accidentally destroyed the cage,” I said.

Dean walked to the fridge and sat three beers on the table. “We are gonna talk about this.” He gulped down his drink and grabbed another. “But right now I’m going to get drunk.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Eight  
> Part two of three

Chapter Eight

 

Part Two

 

I crept down the hallway towards the war-room.  _Please don’t let Cas be here._

“Stop defending her!” Cas shouted.

_Shit._

“Cas, Lucifer manipulates … you know-” Sam said.

“Are you so sure that’s what happened?” Cas asked.

“That’s enough,” Dean said.

I pushed the door open. The three of them turned in unison. “Don’t stop on my account.” I sat at the table, arms folded. “By all means continue.”

Cas hesitated and looked to Dean. “I don’t think we should.”

“It was an accident,” I said.  _Was I lying?_

“One does not simply let out Lucifer.” Dean laughed. Sam elbowed him in the shoulder.

“I know that cage. I know how it works.” Cas stepped closer. “To unlock it with angelic grace, you have to want it opened.”

I stood. “You’re saying I wanted him out?”

A sensationwhich was becoming familiar coursed through my body. I clenched my hands into fists.

“Yes. But why?” Cas asked.

I snapped my head up. Heat filled my right eye. My angelic eye. His facial expression changed.

Dean grabbed the angel. “Cas, back off.” He looked my way. “Kid, look at me.”

Lamps shattered. Books flew from the shelves. The room itself rumbled.

“She can’t control the grace. Sam, Dean — get out of here!” Cas shouted.

That only made it worse. I was strong. But I wouldn’t hurt the only family I had. He was right though, they needed to leave. I was seconds away from blowing up the entire compound.

“Dean, go!” I yelled.

Debris flew all around the room, circling me like a tornado.

Cas grabbed my arm. “You need to calm down.”

Warm tears fell down my cheeks. All I could see was anger, fear, disappointment.

“Think of something else,” Cas said.

I closed my eyes. And saw…

_ Lucifer _ _? The devil cloaked in a veil of mystery. Who was he really? Why had I been so easily swayed?_

I opened my eyes on a still and silent room.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said.

I shrugged him off and headed for the door. “It’s fine.”

“What calmed you down?” he asked.

I said nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Eight  
> Part three of three
> 
> Chapter Nine will be uploaded next week

Chapter Eight

Part Three

We had been ambushed. They knew we were coming. A simple hunt turned into a hoard of demons lying in wait.

As I lodged a blade into a demons shoulder, I yelled to Sam, “Who did we piss off?”

“Who don’t we piss off?” he answered.

When one demon fell, two more appeared. I was exhausted. Another headed my way. I readied my weapon.

“Well well,” the demon hissed. “I know why he took a fancy to you.”

“What?”

He leaned in. “Lucifer is quite smitten with you. You’re the talk of hell.”

I slammed the blade into him. Lucifer was smitten? Is that possible? Idiot, focus.

Searching the room, I tried to find my brothers. Dean was trapped within a mass of demons. I panicked.

There wasn’t time to stop it. The tingling sensation took over. Every inch of my body erupted with light. I felt my wings loosen. My shoulder blades shifted to allow their release.

“Close your eyes!” I shouted. My wings sprung free, extending out on either side. “Close your eyes now!”

It was like being in the middle of a hurricane. The screaming. Windows shattering. Debris circling the room. A white light flooded the room.

Then it was over and silent.

“No…” I dropped to my knees. What have I done?

The bar was destroyed. There was more. Shops, homes lay in ruin. Bodies scattered about. Innocent people.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted.

Sam lay on the floor. Covered in shards of glass.

I knelt beside my brother and reached toward him.

“Don’t,” Dean said.

I placed my hand on Sam’s chest. “I can save him.”

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Dean shoved me backwards.

It wasn’t my loving eldest brother who looked at me. I saw a hunter. A hunter looking at a monster.

You need to leave. Go!

I pushed the double doors open. There he was, sprawled on his throne.

“You told me you’d help,” I said.

Lucifer smiled. “I’ve been waiting.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Nine  
> Part one of three.

Chapter 9

Part 1

 

“Do you think you’re a monster?” Lucifer asked.

“Sometimes.”

He leaned back against the bench and chuckled. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

“Are you?” I asked.

“Do angels fall or are they pushed?”

 I looked out over the courtyard. The cage laid in ruin, a reminder that Lucifer was free. There was something peaceful about the garden, a sadness that comforts hurting souls.

“Did God push you?” I asked.

He smiled. “I once loved him more than any of my brothers, put all my faith into him.” He nudged my shoulder. “Then he created man — pathetic, destructive beings. He expected me to bow to them.”

“And you wouldn’t?”

His hand brushed my cheek. “I bow to no one.” Lucifer stood and extended an arm. I placed my hand in his. “Neither should you.” He spun me under his arm. “You are a queen.”

“A queen of what?”

“Heaven. Hell. Earth… Take your pick.” He pulled me close. “I’ll stand with you.”

 _It’s a dangerous dance._ Each step of this dangerous dance I was closer to my fall. Will Lucifer push me, push me from humanity? I’m falling. Falling for the Devil.

“Clear your mind.” He tightened his grip around my waist. “Let your grace consume you.”

A warmth filled my body. The grace swirled inside, pushed against my chest.

“Now let it out,” Lucifer whispered.

Light flooded the garden. Seeping across the ground. It was peaceful, not a searing pain like before. _Is Lucifer the key to my control?_

The garden came to life. Flowers bloomed. Trees sprouted leaves. Magnificent statues rebuilt themselves, lumbering as guardians from the past.

“Did I do this?” I asked.

“Welcome to Eden.” Lucifer plucked a flower.  It wilted in his hand. “God has a sense of humor, imprisoning me in the place where it all began.”

Sorrow still clung in the air. It’s beauty only temporary. Lies and deceit lay beneath the beds of flowers. Sins hid within the trees.

“I will never trick you,” Lucifer said as he leaned up against a tree. “I won’t lie to you.”

“I trust you,” I said.  _I’m an idiot_

“Do you?” He said, looking up. I followed his gaze. An apple had formed, dangling from a branch. “Go on.”

“What will happen?”

“I’ll give you everything you want.”

I stepped closer. My hand wrapped around the smooth fruit. Where my fingers touched it the apple began to bruise. It was dying. I dropped it.

“Interesting,” Lucifer said.

“What did you do?” I asked.

He grinned. “Nothing.”

 The garden fell into darkness. Flowers shriveled, the ground barren.

I looked back to the ground. The apple had landed on something. A feather. I knelt down, picking it up. The white feather was singed at the ends.

I’m falling, but from what?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Nine  
> Part two of three.

Chapter 9

Part 2

 

The hall reeked of sulfur. I took a wrong turn. The hair on my neck stood up. I'm being followed. I turned quickly, grabbing the stranger and threw him up against the wall.

I didn't need to see his face to know he's not a demon. Angel.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Casti-" he started.

"What did you just say.” I jerked him forward. "What about him?"

The angel shrugged me off. "Castiel sent me."

"You're lying."

The angel smoothed his shirt. “Do you think I wanted to come?”.

"Is Castiel alright?" I asked.

The angel nodded. "He will pleased to know that you are too."

I ran a hand through my hair. This was dangerous. Why would Castiel send an angel to hell? He knows the risk. And why didn't he come himself?

"You're not the abomination I thought you'd be," the angel said.

I shoved him back against the wall. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I didn't have a choice," he said, looking sideways.

"Then why did you?”

He tensed beneath my grasp. “Lucifer knows I’m here.”

The angel knew the moment he came down here he wouldn't make it out alive. What had Castiel promised him?

I reached into my jacket to retrieve an angel blade. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have a choice?" the angel asked.

I slammed the blade into his chest. Light erupted. His empty vessel fell to the ground. _Abomination?_

I turned, bumping into someone.

"Cas?" He didn't move, only stared. _Say something._

Castiel's lips turned into a wicked smile. This wasn’t Cas. Only the devil in sheep’s clothing. Lucifer had stolen the angels form.

"Lucifer," I said.

“Tell me, what it is about the pretty-boy angel that gets you so hot and bothered.” He smiled, “He’s easy on the eyes, I’ll give you that.” Lucifer pulled at the trench coat “But this? This is tacky.”

Words didn’t form. I stared at the devil, wanting to run into his arms. Bury myself in Castiel’s embrace. But I wouldn’t find comfort.

He reached toward me. I stepped back, but was caught in his grasp. “I don’t expect much, but a certain level of unwavering devotion _is_?) required.” Lucifer shrugged. “Like Father, like son, I suppose.”

My eyes welled with tears.

“So what is it?” Lucifer asked. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears. His hand cupped my cheek. I nuzzled into him. “Ah there it is: unwavering devotion.”

I opened my eyes to see Lucifer once again.

 He extended his hand. “Be mine?”

It was one thing to run away to hell. Ask the devil himself for help. It was quite another to share his throne.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!  
> Chapter Nine  
> Part three of three.
> 
> Chapter ten will be uploaded within the next two weeks!

Chapter 9

Part three

 

A note lay on the bed.

 

A gift for you my queen.  
-Lucifer

 

The dress was crimson. It fit perfectly, accenting every curve. I admired myself in the mirror. _I'm in control, I'm strong._ pulled my shoulders back and headed toward the throne room.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Lucifer smiled as I entered, and held up his hand “Wait for it.”

The doors burst open. Light flooded in.

"Where is she?" a voice asked.

"It took you long enough.” Lucifer stood. “Sorry about your errand boy. Although that wasn't my doing."

The light faded. Castiel stood in the doorway.

"Let her go," Cas said. His eyes didn't leave me.

Lucifer laughed. "You think I'm holding her hostage?" He came to my side. "Go on, darling, leave."

I couldn't move. I wasn’t in control. Not strong.

"Where's your posse?" Lucifer asked.

Castiel stepped forward. "I came alone."

"Don’t you know it's a sin to lie,” Lucifer said. "Come on in boys."

I heard their footsteps but I couldn’t look. Afraid of what their faces might reveal. The brother I had almost killed and the one that saw me as a monster. Lucifer grabbed my arm. Was he going to force me to look?

"Don't touch her," Dean growled.

"It's a little late for that," Lucifer said. He raised his other hand, throwing both brothers up against the wall. He pulled me from behind him and asked, "Which would you choose? If you could only save just one brother, who?"

Did he expect me to answer?

"Do you choose the brother who accepted you right away?”

S _am._

"Or the brother who loves you the most?” Lucifer continued. “I’ve always been partial to Sam.”

I looked at Dean. He struggled against Lucifer’s power to hold him back.

Lucifer left my side. "I wonder who Dean would choose?"

"Enough," Castiel said.

"Ooh!" Lucifer turned to face the other angel. "Bachelor #3, come on down.” With a flick of his wrist, he brought Cas forward. "Oh sweet Castiel, innocent naive little angel."

Lucifer placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Let me ask you a question,” he said, glancing at me. “How young is to young? Does Dean know?"

A silver, angel blade dropped from Castiel’s sleeve. He gripped it tightly. He was going to kill the devil.

Cas stepped forward.

“No!” I shouted.

 The blade plunged in. Blood streamed from my pierced flesh. I lifted my head, meeting those blue eyes. Slowly he removed the weapon.

I swayed momentarily before falling back into Lucifer’s arms. Head against his shoulder, I could see his face. He wasn't smiling. Carefully, the devil knelt, laying me on the floor. Then he was gone.

I coughed; blood dripped down my chin. Someone lifted my head. Dean cradled my upper body.

"Dean..."

“Shh, don't talk.” He used his sleeve to wipe blood from my mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a bit different, there will be four different parts included!
> 
> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Ten  
> Part one of four

Chapter Ten

Part one of four

 

My wings saved me from hell. My soul kept me from heaven. Stuck in the middle. Sometimes I think I’m going crazy; the screaming never ends. I don’t always realize they’re my screams

I’m being hunted.

It’s dull here. Lifeless. I’m alone.

That’s why I’m talking to you, my brothers and my angels. It takes me somewhere else, somewhere safe. You’re only hear in my mind, but I am at peace.

 

 

 

Dean, you're sitting at the kitchen table. Why haven’t you touched your coffee?

Head in your hands, maybe a tear or two.

You'll never forgive yourself. Words can't be taken back.

You throw the mug against the wall. Flip the table. Do you feel better?

You're angry and I'm scared.

You don't look how I remember. Eyes heavy, tired. You're not sleeping, not eating.

What's worse, that I'm gone or not knowing where I am? You'll try, try everything you can, but you already let me down.

I'm in constant danger.

There’s a flannel I once wore, it was cold and raining. It'll hang on a chair in your bedroom. You sit staring as if it'll bring me back.

You're tired and I'm lost.

The bunker is quiet; it doesn't feel like home anymore. You'll replace your mug for a glass, grabbing an extra for me. Only one of us will drink tonight.

Head in your hands, maybe a tear or two.

Both an angel and a Winchester, I don't stand a chance.

I miss you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Ten  
> Part two of four

Chapter Ten

Part two of four

 

Sam, you're standing in the doorway but Dean doesn't look up. Head low, you'll go to the library. Papers scatter the table.

Are you trying to save me or him?

You throw the books across the room.

You're worried and I'm in pain.

Do you wear black because you're mourning? Have you given up?  You need to be strong. We need you.

I can't stay here any longer. Neither can you.

You open the door to my room, the first time since I've been gone. You can almost see me, sitting on the bed. Do I look how you remember?

You grab the picture from the nightstand. Dean wouldn't hold still, your hair is in your face, and I'm laughing.

Walking down the hall, you smile at the photo. I can see it too. It's all you have left.

You're in the library again, sitting at the table. The picture frame sits beside an open book.

Don't give up on us, Sam. Not now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Ten  
> Part three of four

Chapter Ten

Part three of four

 

 

Cas, I’m sorry. Sorry for the guilt you carry. You’ve gone away. Why aren’t you there? You can’t face them; it was your hand that held the blade.

You’ll find your way into my room, but no one will know. You’ll stand there, looking around. Run your hand across my bed, but it’ll be cold.

I wasn’t in heaven; did you really think I would be? No one can answer your questions. No one will help.

All you can see is the blade in my chest. The blade you held. It wasn’t your fault, Cas.

You’re gone again. Lost. The abandoned warehouse you find holds no memories. You’re angry. Windows burst around you; your fist smashes the wall. Castiel, stop. Walls shake. Light floods everything.

Why aren’t you looking for me? Cas, can you hold me for the night. It’s dark here. Dull.

The building crumbles against your rage. I’ve never seen you angry. You’re blinded by emotions and I’m scared.

Now you’ll never find me. You fall to your knees. Head hanging low. Palms on the ground. I can’t help you. I’m sorry.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Ten  
> Part four of four

Chapter Ten

Part four of four

 

Lucifer, are you bored?

Your mind is restless. You go to the garden, maybe I’ll be waiting. Empty and dead.

Why did I save you? Did you deserve it? You’re wondering the same.

My memory dances around. Did I manage to best the devil? You’re worried and I’m alone.

Sitting on the bench, apple in hand. You can’t save me.

I have to run.

I wonder if you know how to love. You’re wondering the same.

Standing in the center of death, longing. I made you see the beauty in this place, perhaps I did best you.

You bring the garden to life, just as I had. You’ll leave it like that, maybe I’ll come back.

Why did I pick the apple? Ignored the warnings, sinned.

What’s your greatest sin?

You leave now, now you know. Your sin is me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Eleven  
> Part one of three

Chapter Eleven

Part one of three

 

“Hello?”  _Where am I?_

“Don’t be afraid, you’re safe.” A pair of hands grabbed mine in the darkness. It felt familiar, loving, but the voice was a stranger.

“What’s happening?” I asked.

“You’re going home.”

Home felt so distant, somewhere I barely remembered.”

“Your brothers need you.”

_Sam, Dean._

The stranger tightened his grip. “I’m gonna let you go now … and this is gonna hurt.”

“Wait—” I started, but I was falling. My wings unfurled, wrapping around as I spiraled down. Lights smeared my vision. Sounds came and went.

When it stopped I was kneeling, palms down, eyes closed. Silence. I opened my eyes.  _The bunker?_

Papers were scattered everywhere. Beer cans littered the floor. Struggling to my feet, I staggered to the kitchen. My brothers’ voices came from behind the door. I reached for the doorknob but stopped.  _What if they’re better off? I’ve been nothing but a burden. Caused them pain._

I backed away from the door just as it swung open. Sam and Dean stared back at me.  _I’m home?_  I wasn’t the only one not fully convinced. Sam moved forward but Dean caught him by the arm.

“Dean,” I managed to whisper. “It’s me.”

“Our sister is dead,” he said, retrieving a knife from the table. “So who … or what … are you?”

“Dean … please it’s me.”

“We buried her. I placed her in the ground…” his voice cracked.

I looked at his face. Eyes tired and heavy, he looked older than I remembered.You look awful.” His face softened for a moment; he had once said the same thing to me. He dropped the weapon.

“Kid?” he asked.

I started to smile, but something drove me to my knees. I jerked forward. Pain pulsed through my body. Every nerve ending on fire.

“Talk to me kid,” Dean said.

“It hurts!” My wings ripped from my shoulder blades as I screamed, tearing through the flesh. Heat radiated from my eyes, blurring my vision.  _I’m going to die … again._

Fully extended, my wings were heavier than I remembered, the weight boring into my back.

“Dean back up,” Sam shouted.

The pain subsided as I struggled to sit. My vision returned, but everything was darker than before. Cloaked by a shadow that extended from me.

“What the hell?” My wings extended eight feet on either side, their tips nearly spanning the room. Grace pulsed inside me. Strong and pure. Powerful.

Sam stood at my side. “Are you alright?”

I nodded and forced a smile. “Must be a side effect of Purgatory.”

Sam pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

“Oh what the hell.” Dean joined in, squishing me in the middle. “We missed you, kid.”

“I missed you both, so much,” I said. I couldn’t tell them that something was terribly wrong. I was finally home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments!
> 
> Chapter Eleven  
> Part two of three

Chapter Eleven

Part two of three

 

Purgatory haunted me. I crawled out of the blankets, sitting on the edge of the bed. I still felt hunted; the monsters hiding in the shadows.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked. The angel stood in the doorway.

“Oh my god, Cas!” I leapt from the bed. “I missed you.” I threw my arms around him but something was wrong. He cried out at my embrace.

The room lit up.

“Let go.” Castiel grunted.

I was in a daze as the power flowed. I looked up; his eyes were pale, drained. _What am I doing?_ I released my grasp and backed up.

The commotion had woken my brothers.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, pushing his way into the room. I looked at Cas as he leaned against the doorway trying to regain his strength.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Whoever pulled me from Purgatory had done something, and I needed answers. “I’m sorry. I need to go.”

“Wai--”Dean started, but I was already gone.

For the second time I found myself in hell, searching for answers from the Devil.

“I usually prefer the original, but the upgrade is nice.” Lucifer didn’t look up as he spoke. “What took you so long?”

“I feel different.”

“Purgatory does have that effect.”

“It was you?” I asked. A wicked grin spread across his face.

“Oh sweetheart, you think I saved you?” Lucifer laughed. “I would’ve left you there to rot.”

I felt a stab in my chest. I had saved his life. I died for him.

“What’s happening to me?” I asked.

“It looks like pops decided to put you on the all-star team.” He stood. “Don’t expect a jersey.”

“What are you talking about?” He was toying with me. The floor rumbled gently beneath my feet.

“Are you trying to scare me?” he said stepping off the pedestal. “Here’s a riddle for you, what’s more powerful than an angel but not as powerful as god?”

“You,” I whispered.

“Bingo.”

“Are you saying I’m an Archangel? That’s not … possible.”

“Yet here you stand, an unholy abomination.”

I swallowed against the lump in my throat.

“You don’t really think I cared about you? After all,” he said. “I _am_ the devil.”

“You’re lying.”

Lucifer tightened his jaw and raised his hand. My knees buckled as I was forced to the ground.

“Bow,” he said. I struggled against him.

“You’re afraid of me.”

“Don’t fight me, darling, you can’t win.”

“Maybe not, but you are afraid.” I pulled my shoulders back and released my wings.  “I made the devil feel something, and now you’re worried because I might stand a chance against you!”

“You were created to fight corruption. But, darling … I’m not the one you should worry about.”

He dropped his hand and was gone. I knelt on the floor of hell, alone and terrified.

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Eleven  
> Part three of three  
> Next chapter will be uploaded within the next two weeks

Chapter Eleven 

Part three of three

 

I slammed my fist into its side.

_Archangel! I_ _’m an Archangel!_

I landed another punch.

_I’m pretty sure Lucifer broke up with me…_

“Hey kid, everything alright?” Dean entered the room cautiously as I continued to fight the lifeless punching bag.

“Yep.” I launched my elbow forward.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, Muhammad Ali, leave the punching bag alone,” he said as he steadied its swinging weight.

I threw another punch, knocking him backward.

“Okay what is your deal?” Dean asked.

“Oh I don’t know.” I pulled off the boxing gloves. “I went to hell. Died. Was saved … went to hell again. Oh, and news flash: I’m an Archangel!”

“Sam and I are working on it.”

“This isn’t a case, Dean. You can’t just drive a blade into it and make it go away. Castiel tried that, remember.”

“We are gonna fix this.”

“This? This is me we are talking about.” I made my way toward the door.

“Look, kid, we’re trying.”

“Yeah, let me know how it goes,” I snapped back.

“Don’t you dare wing your ass out of here! I’m talk—”

It was pouring. I walked to the edge of the warehouse roof, looking down. Rain began to mix with tears.

“What are you doing?”

I turned to look at Cas, who was soaked.

It’s raining,” he added.

“Is it, Cas, really?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes it is,” Cas responded. He was oblivious. Innocent. I envied him.

“I wanted it to be you, so badly.” I brushed the wet hair from my face. “If anybody was gonna save me, it should’ve been you. I was so afraid, Cas. I’m still afraid.” I walked toward him. “Where were you?”

“I tried to find you.”

“You ran. You left … you left your family.” I felt the grace moving within. “They needed you. _I_ needed you.”

“You’re angry.”

“Yes.” I sighed. “Not at you, at myself.” I had fallen for the prince of darkness and that’s where he left me. I went away and left, and now my family is broken.

Castiel was at my side.

I shrugged him off. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” he said taking my hand in his.  His face twisted in pain. “I have fallen from heaven, and lost my wings, my grace… Losing you is something I can’t describe.”

I was draining him, stealing his grace and taking it for my own. Rendering him powerless whenever we touched. I was in every sense his sin.

“Please, Cas, I can’t do this.”

“You’re safe,” he said.

I tilted my head to the sky. _I’_ _m in control._ I pushed back at the grace, forcing it to return.

“You’re safe,” he repeated.

I closed my eyes as the borrowed angels grace left my body. “I’ll never be safe.”

Castiel pulled me into his arms.

I wasn’t falling from humanity. I wasn’t falling from heaven or into the darkness anymore. I was falling for an angel with blue eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting, hoping to get back to posting consistently.  
> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Twelve  
> Part one of three

Chapter Twelve

Part one of three

 

Guardians. Warriors. Fierce. I slammed the book shut.  _So I’m basically the opposite of an Archangel._ I laid my head on the table.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” I lifted my head. “I’m just dandy.”

Sam picked up the lore book and sat down. “Any Luck?”

I shook my head.

“We are gonna figure this out,” he said.

“Sam, I’m scared.” I sat up, “I’ve already hurt people and made the wrong choices … I’m a walking nuke.”

“We’ve all hurt someone and done things we aren’t proud of.” He looked down at his hands. “You aren’t alone.”

“What are you two nerds talking about?” Dean entered the room shoving food in his face. “Did I ruin your chick flick moment?”

“Do you chew your food?” I asked.

“So I’ve been thinking—” Dean started.

“This ought to be good,” Sam said. I giggled.

“We should go out tonight.” Dean shoved the last of the burger in his mouth.

“I’m not really up for a hunt,” I said.

“No, like go out … we all deserve a break.”

I laughed. “Yeah, an Archangel and two hunters walk into a bar … sounds like a really bad joke.”

“And an angel, Cas, could use a night out on the town,” Dean said.

“Oh.” I stood and shrugged. “Yeah, sure, could be fun.”

 

#

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that,” Dean said. “Seriously put this on.”

“I’m not wearing a flannel,” I said, smoothing the wrinkles of my dress. “I’m an angel, not a nun.” I pushed ahead of my brothers into the small bar. It reeked of stale cigarettes and regret.

Castiel joined me at the bar.

“You look nice,” he said.

“Don’t tell Dean you think that.” I laughed and propped my elbow up on the bar, looking at the angel. The dim lighting cast shadows across his face.  _Focus._

“How are you doing?” he asked, eyes intense.

I shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Have you told your brothers?”

“About what?”

“Something has changed within you. You are not the same and you’re afraid.”

“I’m an Archangel, of course something is different.” I laughed nervously.  _Change the subject._  “Cas, have you ever played pool?”

I tugged Castiel behind me, grabbing a pool stick. I stood behind and wrapped my arms around to guide him.

“Okay, now just lift your elbow a bit.”

“This is uncomfortable,” the angel said, clearing his throat.

“I can ask Dean to show you.”

“No.” He shifted. “No, that’s alright.”

One shot turned into more, answering the age old question — How much alcohol does this Celestial need to consume to be drunk? Evidently, a lot.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Dean grabbed my hand as I reached for another shot.

“Oh come on,” I said.

Dean motioned for me to get up.

I shook my head. “Catch me if you can.” In seconds I was outside the bar, standing on the impala. I slipped out of my boots and held them in my hand.

“Angels are a pain in the ass.” Dean grumbled as he stepped outside. It took him a moment to process what he saw. “No! Get off of Baby right now!”

“Make me!” I laughed, trying to keep my balance.

“I will get in that car and drive with your happy ass up there.”

“Will you?” I lifted my other hand and jingled his keys.

“Son of a bitch! Sam get her off of there!”

“Let’s go,” Sam said, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Party pooper,” I mumbled. Glaring at my eldest brother, I sat down and slid to the edge. Sam helped me off the car. I chucked the keys at Dean.

“She called you a party pooper…” Castiel whispered before bursting into laughter.

“Okay, all the drunk angels get in the car now,” Dean demanded. I laughed as I slid into the backseat.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Twelve  
> Part two of three

Chapter Twelve

Part two of three

 

Who am I? A sister? An Archangel? A Winchester? I’m a stranger to myself. That’s why I’m here, in search of answers I know I won’t find.

I knelt and folded my hands together. The sun burst through the stained glass windows, filling the room with warmth.

“I don’t even know if You listen to these things anymore.” I sighed. “I just want to know why? Why save me? And an Archangel, really? I’m not a warrior, a savior … hell I forget to wear deodorant most days. So why?”

“He’s not gonna answer you,” Dean said. His footsteps echoed as he entered. I moved to sit on the pew.

“It was worth a try,” I said.

“He’s a dick.”

“Did you just call God a dick?” I asked.

Dean laughed and bumped me with his shoulder. “Praying doesn’t work anyway,” he said.

“If you’re referring to the time you prayed for me to bring you a beer and I didn’t, I will punch you,” I said. “Wait, how did you even know where I was?”

“Lucky guess.” He shrugged. “So what’s going on, Kid?”

“I don’t know, I just feel different… When I came back from Purgatory, it was like a part of me was left behind.”

“Like your soul?”

“It’s more than that … it’s an empty void.”

“What happened in Purgatory?” Dean asked. There was something hiding in his eyes as he waited for my answer.

“It was always dark. I was a child again … afraid to look under the bed.” I looked towards the large cross on the wall. “Whenever I was afraid, my mom used to say she knew a guy. Someone who would make the monsters go away.” I shifted in the pew. “It made me feel better. I didn’t know she meant John.”

“Now you’ve got Sam and me.”

“I was scared before,” I said. “But now I am terrified

“You’re strong and you’re not alone.”

“But what’s the price?” I asked.

“What?”

“Who is going to pay the price for my return from Purgatory?  We both know there will be consequences,” I said.

Dean knelt on the ground and folded his hands.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving it a try,” he said. “All right, you son of a bitch, it’s time for answers.”

I joined him. We both sat in silence, asking our own questions. Waiting for a response.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Twelve  
> Part three of three  
> Next chapter coming soon!

Chapter Twelve

Part three of three

 

“Vacation time is over, let’s go!” Dean yelled as he passed my bedroom door.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Purgatory doesn’t count as a vacation!” I slung the backpack over my shoulder and followed behind him.

“So get this,” Sam said sliding into the front seat of the Impala. “This town is a hot spot of activity, there’s reports going back decades of mysterious murders.”

“Poltergeist?” I asked, propping my feet up on Dean’s seat. He shot me a glance in the rearview mirror.

“Unlikely, the attacks seem calculated.”

“So, Demons… Great, I’d love to get a message back to Lucifer.” I folded my arms across my chest. Lucifer had broken me. I had given him trust. He let me fall and never planned to catch me.

Sam cleared his throat. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Yeah.” I leaned forward in between the pair. “Is it supposed to storm?” Dark clouds were forming ahead, looming over the road.

“Dean, slow down,” Sam said.

“Really, Sammy, clowns and now thunderstorms?” Dean asked as he pushed on the gas pedal. Baby shot forward into the darkness, the road barely visible. A sudden flash of lightning struck the concrete.

“I think you should pull over,” I mumbled.

“I’ll get us out of here.” Dean didn’t slow down. Lightening continued to flash, getting closer to the car each time. We weren’t going to outrun it.

“Stop the car!” Sam yelled as he reached to grab the steering wheel.

I was thrown forward, my head smacked against the back of the front seat. It took me a moment to gather myself.

Smoke poured out from under the hood, Dean was going to be pissed. There was something else. A figure stood about a yard away, in the middle of the street. It didn’t move.

“There’s something out there…” I said but no one responded. Dean leaned against the steering wheel. Sam was slouched to the side. I shook Dean’s shoulder, he groaned in response.

The figure moved closer. “Dean, make sure Sam is okay.” I struggled against the door, falling out the side of the vehicle. I scrambled to stand. My body was healing, but the process was slow.

“Don’t come any closer!” I shouted to the figure. It stopped.

“This feels strange.” A man’s voice responded. He took another step. “How did I get here?”

“Who are you?” I called, closing the distance between us.

“I don’t know … do you know?”

I didn’t understand. I was only a few feet from him. His eyes were stark black. No, just one eye. His right eye.

“It hurts. Everything hurts.” He held his arms out in front of him. “Life feels like death.”

“What are you?” I asked.

“I told you, I don’t know!” he shouted. The ground rumbled beneath his feet. “I’m sorry, I just can’t think straight. I can hear their heartbeats.” he clutched at his head. “It’s pounding in my ears and I want to make it stop.” He turned his attention toward the car.

I raised my hand, pushing the Impala backwards. Away from myself and the stranger.

“Do you love them? I used to love them too.” He smiled. “But now I hate them.”

“Don’t you dare move any closer,” I hissed.

“Can you stop me?” he asked, a genuine question. One I was about to answer.

I ran forward colliding with the stranger, but he matched my strength. Every move was predicted. He blocked my advances. I struck when he did.

“I know what you’re going to do next and I like it,” he said.

“Do you?” I knocked him to the ground, placing my knees on his chest and wrapping my hand around his throat. He laughed and tightened his grip around my neck.

“See, we’re an even match,” he said.

“What are you?” I asked as I released my grasp.

“I’m you. Or I was … it’s all a little fuzzy.” He stood and threw his arms up. Black wings sprouted from his shoulders. “I think I’m something else entirely now.” He bent over me. “We are going to have so much fun.”

He was gone. Skin crawling, I felt empty.

Dean was helping Sam out of the car when I got back to them. They both were covered in gashes and blood.

Looking them over, I said, “We have a problem.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Thirteen  
> Part one of three

Chapter Thirteen

Part One

 

“Where are you little Winchester … I can smell you.”

I leaned closer to the tree. Hand against my mouth. They aren't going to stop.

“Come on, we wanna play. Maybe shove a blade through your heart, just like your brothers did to us.”

I readied my footing and took off through the trees. The ground was slippery. I couldn't see anything; I fell.

“You’re a pretty little thing, it’s really a shame,” the monster said as he drug me into the darkness.

I woke covered in sweat. I tore the blankets off and threw them from the bed.

“Another nightmare?” Castiel asked.

I looked toward the angel, he sat in a chair across from me. The same spot I’ve woken to find him in for the past week. 

I sat up. “Cas, I don't need a babysitter.”

“Why would someone sit on a small child?” he asked. 

I cleared my throat and moved past him. He caught my arm.

“You pray for me in your sleep. I simply wanted to comfort you,” he said.

I blushed. The encounter with the mysterious man had us all shaken. I felt connected to him.

My brothers were in the kitchen. Sam sat at the table clearly exhausted. Dean shoved a large bite of food into his mouth.

“Morning,” Dean said with a smile. A few crumbs fell into his lap.

"Good morning. Do you mind?" I said reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast.

“Is nothing sacred. ” He paused. “So, any new theories on what that thing was?”

"Maybe it's time to consider he is a reaction to me being pulled from purgatory,” I said.

Dean pushed his plate toward me. "So what, God yanks you out and then gives you an evil twin."

"That's actually not a horrible theory," Sam said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Thirteen  
> Part two of three

Chapter Thirteen

Part Two

 

_ Okay, deep breath _ . I shut my eyes. The earth rumbled beneath our feet. My wings unfurled, larger than before. Heavy.

“Alright, let's dance!” I shouted.

The field was silent. Calm. Almost peaceful. I stood there, in the middle of nothing. Feeling stronger and more vulnerable than I had ever felt.

Suddenly the landscape changed. The grass became dull. Flowers wilted.

“I find death beautiful,” a voice behind me said. “Why fill the world with a rainbow, when black suits everything”

I turned, coming face to face with my other self.

“What are you?” I asked.

He lifted the hood of his cloak. His right eye, black. “I’m you.”

“That's impossible,” I said.

He placed a hand on my cheek. “Says the human trapped within an Archangel … or is it the other way around. Nothing is impossible.”

“How?” I asked.

“You’ve been called an abomination, a freak, but what you really are is good. You are the definition of purity. When such a thing exists, something or someone needs to match it,” he said.

“The world needs balance?” I asked. 

He smiled. “See, now you understand. I’m the darkness that is going to blanket the world, simply because you exist.”

"Where are my brothers?" I asked. The field was gone, we stood in empty space. It was like being trapped in a box.

“Unfortunately, I was not graced with the same privileges as you, I can only exist in your world for short periods of time. Just long enough to plant a seed, to light the match that will set fire to everything."

"You are trapped here then, within this place?" I asked.

"For now. But you see, you are going to help me. We are going to be the leaders of a new world. Granted there will be nobody alive to rule, but every great plan has flaws. All you have to do is let me in?"

"How unoriginal. Sorry, but I'm not for rent.” The grace bubbled in my chest. "My answer is no."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts!
> 
> Chapter Thirteen  
> Part two of three
> 
> Next chapter coming this month!

Chapter Thirteen

Part Three

 

The doors opened. Two demons looked my way. 

"What the hell?" one asked.

"Funny choice of words," I responded. I held out my hand and disintegrated them. 

I had entered hell for two reasons. First, to save the world from my evil twin. Second, Lucifer had hurt my feelings. It was time to dance with the Devil.

Bodies lay behind me. Empty meatsuits. I entered the throne room, head held high.

I needed Lucifer once again.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be one of  _ those  _ girls. Scorned lovers are so boring.” Lucifer leaned back in the chair.

"You broke my heart.” I stuck out my lower lip. "It's only fair I break you."

He stood, a smile on his face.

"Is it getting hot in here?" he asked.

"This isn't about you. I've got a bad guy upstairs threatening everyone I love. I need your help."

Lucifer stepped closer. “Ready to sacrifice everything for her big ol’ brothers and her angel boyfriend.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” I said. I raised an eyebrow as my wings released. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s your downfall, that thing that beats in your chest.” He looked away from me. "What makes you think I'll offer you my help? After all, you're the one who broke up with me"

I raised my hand and threw the Devil against the wall. "Now  _ you  _ sound like a scorned lover."

He laughed. "Oh that's very good." He was behind me instantly, hands around my neck. "Look how strong you’ve become but you forget what I am."

"Ditto," I said. I placed my hand over his. Lucifer’s grace flooded into my body. He released his grip.

He grunted. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't just get a shiny new pair of wings.” I forced him onto his knees. "Now bow."

"What's your plan? Sit on the throne? Force hell to love you?" he hissed.

"I want you to admit what I am to you. Then I want to see the look on your face when I walk away."

He forced a smile. "You're pathetic."

I stood over the Devil. Filled with power. His power.

"Don't fight me darling, you can't win," I said, "Now are you going to help me or not?”


End file.
